


I don't want to be alone

by Happyvillagin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BSM, Broken Family, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family, Fluff, Half-Siblings, Multi, One Direction Tours, Step-siblings, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happyvillagin/pseuds/Happyvillagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia is out to find what she's been missing all these years, a family who actually cares. But it isn't as easy as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not so chance meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So hey :) Only a short one to begin with but hopefully the others will be longer. Just a little teaser for a first one :) Ta xxx

Amelia nearly lost her footing walking up the stairs to the roof. She’d been told that is where she’d find him. As she stepped out onto the gravel she could feel her stomach start to churn. She didn’t want to do this anymore…

“Why are you up here?” She looked up briefly, hearing a voice. It came from the man just in her eye line. He was sat facing away but he knew she was there.  She edged closer trying not to make too much noise even though he’d already caught her out. He stood up from the position he was sitting in and she froze. As he turned to face her, Amelia brought her feet together and looked at them trying to regulate her breathing.

She stuttered trying to talk, trying to speak up for herself but her mouth failed her, as her feet did before.

“How did you get up here? I just want to know if I need to call security.”  He spoke calmly. Amelia shook her head still looking down at her feet.  She’d never been so scared in all her life; she’d been preparing for this moment and now it was here she just couldn’t go through with it. She couldn’t even look at him let alone speak to him.

“I erm…” she began breathing heavily again attempting to look up at the man in front of her. “I’m sorry.” She looked up. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long. I just…Louis…”

Louis faced dropped thinking about who this girl was in front of him. He knew the face but didn’t know if he could put a name or a person to it.

“Louis it’s me. Amelia.” She took a step forward as Louis’ face dropped. He knew who she was. One of the only people he wouldn’t be happy to see after all these years. And she was here...


	2. Chapter 2

“Louis? It’s me Amelia. You’re sister.”

“Yes ok.” He stepped back a little bit startled to find her standing within about 10 meters of him and looked away from her, starting to turn his back. “What are you doing here?”

Amelia shook the smile from her face and realised that Louis might not be as happy to see her as she first thought. She blew the thought from her mind and stepped forward once more, closer to the person she was visiting.

“I just wanted to say hi.” She shrugged reaching out for his shoulder.

“Well you did so you can leave now.” Louis turned back around leaving towards the exit to the stairs down pushing past Amelia as he went.

“But…”

“But what? What do you want from me? I owe you nothing.”

Amelia, more than a little scared back up, hearing the familiar sound of gravel crunching underneath her feet.

“I didn’t think you owed me anything…I wanted to see you. You are family.”

“And you thought you’d wait until now to see me? You thought you’d fly all the way out here to say hi? Hmmm. I haven’t seen you in years.” He came away from the door leading down, back out onto the roof, weaving his way around the odd skylight.

Amelia smiled to herself, trying to lighten the conversation, gently rocking on her heels. “Yeah I know…about 11 to be precise.”

“I’m going to give you any money.”

Amelia shook her head again, almost begging for him to listen “Well you came to that conclusion quite quickly. I don’t want your money.” she blurted. She really didn’t and the fact that he thought that she did made her slightly angry.

“Then why are you here?” Louis leant forward in irritation, again repeating the question in disgust.

“Not everything is about money Louis.”

“Well I wouldn’t know, I’ve had quite a few ‘friends and family members’ who I haven’t seen for years turn up on my doorstep ‘not’ looking for money.”

Amelia stood up straight turned away. She took another step away from her brother and let a deep breath enter her lungs. Just her luck that it wouldn’t go the way she wanted; but she knew that.

Amelia sighed. “Do you know how long it took me to find you?”

“What about 10 minutes on google?”

“You know what…I shouldn’t have come here…”

She turned and looked towards the door that was unfortunately placed behind Louis, him blocking the way down. She looked to her feet again when a burning sensation arose in here face. She could slowly see the gravel covering the fronts of her shoes blur over, becoming a brown and grey mess, and could feel the tops of her cheeks becoming wet with anger and sadness. Her hand was suddenly next to her face wiping the salty liquid from her tear ducts trying not to let any more pass them onto her cheeks.

Amelia wiped her wet fingers on the leggings she was wearing and traced her gaze for the floor up once more, now filled with a slight confidence she hadn’t before.  

“Are you going speak now? Because I suppose it’ll just be rubbish won’t it.” His words left her dumbstruck again. Everything she was going to say went out the window. She’d come here to make peace, to see her brother after all these years and suddenly he was being hostile for no reason.

“You know what? No. No I refuse to do this with you.” She stamped her foot like the small child he was making her feel like. “I came here to try and be nice and try and see you, maybe make a connection with the only family member that ever did seem to give a crap about me. You don’t know what I’ve been going through the past god knows how many years.”

His face didn’t seem any more sympathetic. He didn’t seem fazed, just angry.

“I don’t know what you went through? You can’t possibly understand my life. Maybe if you didn’t leave it would’ve been ok and we wouldn’t be in their position this would we? You stood her grovelling.”

This was it. Amelia was seething. She could feel the blood pumping round her body at top speed.

“No. I was 8 years old. I didn’t have a choice. Do you think I would if I had any choice? Ever since I left I have been going through it in my mind, I’ve been trying to contact you. I wasn’t given addresses, phone numbers, anything.”

Louis shook his head and turned towards the exit once again. “You know Amelia, I actually couldn’t care less. I don’t care what your sob story is. I just don’t care. You can’t just step back into someone’s life because all of a sudden they are rich and famous, and they are suddenly of interest to you. You didn’t care before. Why should I believe you do now?”

He weaved back past the skylights and left the brightness of the daylight and into the slight darkness that was the stairwell leaving Amelia to wipe the tears from her cheeks alone.

 

 


End file.
